


伪科幻合集

by yamawashigeharu



Category: Original Work, 伪科幻 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Summary: 旧文存档。
Kudos: 1





	伪科幻合集

1.声音动物  
在这里，不会说话就等于死亡。任何人都听不见的家伙就像死了一样。  
尘雾星云内部没有光，大家都是盲眼生物。偶尔走来走去的时候会撞到对方，立刻就会发出一声尖叫。他们的触觉和嗅觉非常灵敏，因为他们借此寻找食物。  
“听得见吗？”一个人朝远方喊道。  
他们其实不知道图像的概念，然而却会分辨美与丑。  
“听得见！”立刻有人回答他。  
“……”旁边有人走过来碰了碰他，引导着他进入了一个荒园。  
他发出一声尖叫，发现荒园真是个很没有生机的地方。没有食物，如果这个人就生活在这里，他靠什么活下来呢？

那个人仍是沉默，他突然笑了，笑声刺耳。  
这家伙是个哑巴，不能说话的家伙就像死了一样。  
他撇开他，在荒园中走来走去，发出尖叫声感受着周围。他感到那个人在急切地扯他，便停了下来。  
那情景非常诡异，一个睁着眼睛的人拉着一个闭着眼睛的人，站在点缀着几盏灯的荒园中。睁着眼睛的人想要告诉闭着眼睛的人什么东西，闭着眼睛的人却四处乱走，发出尖叫。  
“为什么你不告诉别人？这里这么美丽。”他用刺耳的声音说道。他感觉到这里非常美丽，但他缺少了一样东西，因此看不到。  
曾经拜访过这里的客人厌恶黑暗和他们的愚昧，将一个人刺耳的声音消去，给予了他几盏灯、一个花园和视力。那个人想要告诉别人，可是不会说话。花园渐渐枯萎，这个人在很久之后遇到了唯一的这个人。  
那个人没有说话，他不能理解为什么这个人不告诉别人。但是，这里的美他无法欣赏。  
他转身，走出花园。

2.黑箱实验  
如果将一个人关在黑箱内，会有什么结果？  
将一个人关在黑箱内，以光速发射向宇宙深空。  
沈渊现在就处于这样的黑箱之内。黑箱的冬眠机制保证了他生物肌体的永久休眠，而意识却是活跃的。这样的活跃只停留在潜意识层面，耗能最大的表层意识不会苏醒。  
沈渊在真正的无尽深空中体验了自己的一生，然后开始思考。  
永远不会死去，却也永远不会回去。离自己的家越来越远，可能最后的结果是撞上某颗莫名其妙的星球而坠毁，随着时间的推移这种可能性将会变得无限大。  
所以这是一个薛定谔猫箱，每一分每一秒都有夺取他生命的可能。  
当然，已经没有分秒，也没有时间的概念了。

沈渊在沉眠中想到了曾经的爱恨，模拟出千万种永远无法验证的结果。在他思考的同时那些人在飞速地变老、死去，当他停止思考，家园已经沧海桑田。  
沈渊意识到这一点的时候无比沮丧。  
他开始推导一些有意义的问题，他曾是加速器工程师，需要解决的问题很快就吸引了他的全部注意力。他想出了所有这些，在潜意识中获得必要的灵感。沈渊是个很聪明的人，最终他推导出了所有这些问题的答案。  
他就这样从文科想到理科，从自然科学想到社会科学，思考了人类的所有可能性，解决了所有致命和不致命的问题。他和先贤们不一样，他的位置和优势是前所未有的。  
就在他推导到人类两千年以后的未来时，宇宙灭亡了。

3.墨菲人  
我曾经遇到一个很奇怪的人，当时我正在酒店当前台，那个人过来询问订房的一些事宜。由于我当时刚打了一场很扯的官司，对所有人的态度都很不好。酒店有手册摆在桌子上，对方似乎看过，但不明白的是其中一些基本的规则，属于只要出生在地球上都能明白的规则。我懒得给他解释，就非常粗暴地把他打发出去了。那人临走前看了我一眼，说：“你会遇到很多不可预料的事。”  
我当时没当回事，没过几天我就被酒店开除了，原因竟然是服务态度差。要知道我之前一直是兢兢业业，只有那一次居然就讨了巧。  
之后的事就顺理成章，女朋友离我而去，房东在月底告诉我我不能继续租房了，因为他的一家亲戚正在周转，需要用到这间房子。  
我在接二连三的打击下有些懵，不禁想到了那个人的话。我知道墨菲定律，但是这已经不只是墨菲定律——生活中每一件小事都在和我过不去，我想让它发生的事它就不发生，意料之外的坏事却不断发生。但好的一面是，如果我认为一件坏事一定会发生，它就一定不会发生。  
这样的规律逐渐被我掌握。我在做事之前总是想到千万种坏的结果，做好最坏的打算，最后的结果却总是超出意料。有时哪怕是没有做好准备，只是想到了那个坏的结果，它也不会发生。  
机缘巧合，有一天我和一个记者朋友谈到了这件事，我把日记本给他看，一桩桩一件件，记得清清楚楚。于是我就这样火了，“京报连登黄甲”，专家们对我做了许多研究，结论是我的身上有一种奇异的场，叫做墨菲场。我也因此被称为墨菲人。  
这样的结果可真不知道是幸与不幸，但尽管预料之外的事情接二连三地来，我却不会再措手不及。此时我想到那个人，发动我的所有关系和媒体去寻找他，却如大海捞针，不见踪影。  
这个人也许是外星人吧，地球这个大海里根本没有这根针，所以怎么捞也捞不到。只是我算是领略了，不知道所有这些像我一样的人有没有领略。

4.我是幽灵（取自某著名小游戏）

一觉醒来，我已经变成了某种不科学的存在。  
我感觉不到自己，但我知道这一定违背了基本常识。  
意识依附于大脑，如果我真的死了，记忆和意识都应该消散才对。  
我试着去了解四周，鲜明的图景立即出现在我眼前——大得骇人的宇宙，还有存在于这个宇宙里的看不见的我。我为什么会看见这些？就像是绝对全景漩涡一样。  
我瞬间明白了，因为我存在于这个宇宙里的每一部分。  
我被量子化了。  
那些科学家也许不知道自己创造了多么伟大的奇迹，现在我就像是神——对现实没有任何作用的神——我能看到我想看的所有东西，无论是电影还是真实。在这样大的宇宙里，有无数种可能性。也许那些人会觉得被量子化的我失去了一切，但我不这么觉得。  
如果我真的存在于宇宙里的每一部分（虽然其他人都感觉不到我），那么我也陪伴在那些人的身边，能看到他们、听到他们。  
就像伊妮娅说的，聆听死者之音、生者之音、天体之音。  
我试着去寻找地球，多么可笑，这样一粒没有灰尘大小的东西，竟然孕育出了这样的我。我只找到了银河系，过去那个无处不包裹着我的母亲星球的巨大物体也不过是宇宙的一道小伤口。  
但更吸引人的是，我听到了其他一些声音。  
无法辨识的语言，不同的声调，不同的音色。我仿佛听见了汉语，英语，但那是千万种语言的混合体，令人悲哀的就是它的无法分辨。  
这样的生活也许会永远持续下去吧？真是奇妙，我就这样成为了我从未想象过的某种东西，并且再也没有可能变回去。  
我是幽灵，附丽于这个世界的虚无。

5.安息游戏  
深海孤独症在现在已经不是什么新鲜事了，患者群甚至已经壮大到了需要专门治疗的程度。深海孤独症患者会产生身在深海的幻觉，对光和热极度敏感，时时刻刻感到孤独，最终无法忍受，疯狂地想要跳海自杀。  
紧急情况下，全球最顶尖的医学界人士和心理学界人士建立组织，专门研究深海孤独症的治疗。然而最后，解决这个问题的竟然不是医生或学者，而是一个程序员。  
这位程序员从VR体验中获得了灵感，日夜敲键盘，最终写出了一个庞大的VR游戏，命名为“安息游戏”。这个游戏针对深海孤独症患者设置环境和游戏目标，最终能让患者脱离幻觉，恢复正常生活。安息游戏的出现让深海孤独症有了对症的药。  
我此次来看望表弟为的可不是这个游戏——只不过是看到了，所以就忍不住穿上了V装具。我现在身处一片深海之中，周围真的什么都没有。  
玩这种游戏下去之后，才会真的让人产生身在深海的幻觉吧……  
但是这样的环境，真的令人很舒服。虽然身处空无，却好像周围都被填满了一样。  
我试着游向四周，惊讶地发现自己是条鱼。  
真正的鱼！游起来也真的像条鱼。怪不得那套V装具那么奇怪。  
我的大脑嗡嗡作响，千万次自然选择瞬间划过我的脑海。这其中我的形象越来越清晰，从深海的鱼到浅海的鱼，再到上岸，这一历史进程中的无数帧出现在我眼前。这样的方式，似乎真的可以让患者摆脱深海孤独症。  
不过，他们体验到的，又是另一种东西吧。  
我不知道的是，我看到的只是千万个正常人所看到的东西而已。真正的安息游戏，生成环境所依托的是患者的想法。  
这样的事情无数遍地发生，令人厌烦。  
“你玩的时候，看到了什么？”表弟问我。他已经恢复到了正常水平，可以继续日常生活。  
“自然选择而已。你呢？”  
“我看到一条鲸，从上面落下来……”  
“……”  
真是不能理解。这样的游戏怎么可能治愈患者。

深海孤独症的产生源于不理解，患者的不被理解，患者之间的不理解，每个人都与周遭格格不入。有些人不是患者，有些人是，然而本质都是一样的。安息游戏治疗的并不是患者，而是不被理解的孤独。

6.夜蛾的毁灭圆周都市  
灯光下，一群群蛾子在飞舞着。  
蛾子们团团围住一个巨茧，像是在捍卫什么。  
“过来吧！”它们集体震动发出声音，我走了过去，蛾团像久未见面的老朋友一样围住我，向着巨茧走去。  
“这是我们的城市。”  
巨茧裂开了一道缝，它们把我推了进去，毫不迟疑。

蛾子们的城市像梦境一样宁静，我的身体缩得像他们一样小，而且背后有了连接神经的生物本能助推器。我模仿着它们的飞行，穿梭在它们的城市里。  
以前的梦境从未如此，从来都只停留在巨茧之外。今天却是例外，它们格外殷勤地邀请我进来，还给了我它们的工具。  
他们的城市绝不逊色于我见过的任何一个城市，甚至美得令人窒息。大部分建筑的每一层都有美轮美奂的门，建筑外墙上是爆炸般的美丽纹路，用神秘的材料做出晶莹的凝固波纹。空中纵横交错着精巧绝伦的立交桥，蜘蛛网般的悬空道路大胆得超过了人类所设计过的最疯狂的建筑，像是无数DNA互相躲避着进行扭曲的华尔兹。  
奇怪的是，所有的建筑里都没有蛾子，似乎所有的蛾子都聚集在我身边了。城市毫无生机，灰色的天空，蒙尘的建筑。  
“这是我们的城市。”身边一只琥珀色翅膀的蛾子骄傲地说。更那边的一只灰色的蛾子伸出一只手轻轻拍了他一下，他的趾高气昂瞬间消失，变得和其他蛾子一样灰心丧气。  
“看，就要来了。”蛾子长老肃穆地说，“过去了这么多年，我们用尽全力建成的都市，今天就要毁于一旦。”  
一道无比耀眼的白光出现在灰蒙蒙的天空上，接着一股这个尺度的我看不见的力量开始毁掉整座城市。蛾子们聚集在我身边，垂头丧气但却毅然决然。“这么美的城市，花费了这么多心血，就这样被毁掉了？”我震惊地问。  
“这是每一座城市的宿命，你的同胞一定会毁掉他们。你看见了，这个城市已经毁灭了，很久没有同胞住在里面。我们已经建造了新的城市，将要搬往那里。“一直陪着我的一只白色小蛾子轻轻地说，”你每天晚上来看我们，我们很感激也很高兴，这是一个告别。“  
突然，我醒过来，蛾子和正在毁灭的都市都消失了。我感觉脸上有些凉意，湿漉漉的却不是泪水。  
是露水啊，一群群蛾子在阳光中飞向远方。

7.切除手术  
新闻部报道了外星人降临地球的消息，有人惊喜过望，有人手忙脚乱。此前谁也没有接触过外星人，在这方面，人类还是个孩子。  
外星人的言论更是加强了惊慌失措的论调。第一个下飞船的外星人自信地举目四望，宣布：我们已经在所有人类脑中植入神经栓炸弹。  
飞船提供给人类了大量逻辑紧密、技术极高的资料，凭借人类的科技水平只能读懂一点点，但能够推论出来的是：外星人说的是真的。  
”我们将给你们一个机会，给全人类做一次切除手术。“外星人说，”切除你们之中有可能引起内乱的部分。我们来自银河系联邦，这是帮助文明进化的捷径，但是最终决策权在你们手中。“  
全人类顿时炸开了锅，各国政府说辞不一。北美洲和欧洲坚决反对这个提议，亚洲、非洲和大洋洲国家则支持，但立场都不坚定，其中中国和俄罗斯的立场更是极为模糊。  
一目了然。  
人类拒绝了这个提议。  
外星人泄气地离开了太阳系，几十光年的不远处，银河系联邦观测到了这一幕。  
“塔斯星人又在做这种事了。”  
“总有些不安分的人嘛。银河系法规不允许扼杀发展中文明，他们就用这种方式。这样扼杀文明，会算作文明集体自杀的。”  
“无所谓吧，反正所有的文明都在拒绝嘛。让他们消耗资源去吧。”

8.雨天是城市的忌日  
又下雨了。  
每次下雨的时候，苏吉就会感觉到一股浓烈的悲伤涌上心头。  
就好像雨天是城市的忌日。  
她每次问其他人时，他们都说没有感觉。  
就在三个月前的一个雨天，她有种失去了什么的感觉。那失去的东西从此只存在于她的心头，永远地消失在了现实世界之中。  
“想知道是为什么么？”  
出现在他面前的人脸上挂着自信的笑容，看上去是个帅气的年轻人。  
“你知道？”  
“我知道，”他笑着说，“地球上的其他人，都不知道。”  
苏吉毫无警惕心地跟着他进入了一边的旅馆，旅馆的男前台望着他们直皱眉头，她却浑然无觉。  
年轻人掏出一个巴掌大的小东西放在床上，按了一下。投影就出现在空中，凝固着，颤抖的。苏吉惊惧地看着突然出现的投影，栩栩如生的全息电影，是她从未见过的。  
“走进去吧。”  
苏吉看到了一个灰蒙蒙的地球。  
所有的绿色都已经变成灰色，蓝色也已经变成灰色，地球变成了月球，放大版的月球。  
不，这个时候的地球，就像是一个干扁的杏仁。  
“有人在原来的地球上做了一件足够判死刑的事，为了掩盖痕迹，他们毁掉了地球。你现在看到的这个地球，虽然和原来的地球一模一样，但却是平行宇宙中的地球。”年轻人的声音幽幽传来，“你察觉不到的，他们的动作和思维一样快，你们那么迟钝，当然感觉不到。”  
“只是判死刑，就要毁掉地球吗？”苏吉觉得心寒。  
“文明集体死刑。”带着笑意的声音。  
苏吉的生活从此被改变了。尽管一切都和原来一样，却也都和原来不一样了。所有人都是第二地球的，只有她，来自一个已经被毁灭的文明。  
她的家园永远消亡了。

9.逃离安全岛  
我游历了许多文明，但还没有一个能像南方文明这样安静。  
这样一个文明，生于自然长于自然，本应是银河系最开化、成就最高的文明，却因为不愿意伤害自然而放弃了发展。  
我看着南方星的天空，漆黑的夜空，没有月亮，但是点缀着钻石般璀璨的星星。夜空中格外醒目的是一道道“穹线”，在夜空中划出经纬，像是笼罩整个南方星的笼子。  
这也确实是笼子。  
这样的文明不为其他文明所容。尽管也是银河系联邦的一部分，南方星却处于银河系政治、经济边缘。这个文明拥有无限的爆发力，可以在短时间内完成多次技术爆炸，成为银河系中最强大的文明。尽管南方文明宣称不会为了发展而抛弃南方星，但银河系联邦还是不放心。  
“穹线”就是他们的杰作。  
南方星最终将会被这璀璨的穹线割成无数块不再有生命的大石头。这个宁静的安全岛，终将毁灭，而这一切都将在短短的一百万年之内发生。  
“真的不走吗？”我劝过他们很多次，他们却笑着摇摇头。他们真的不走，宁可与南方星共存亡。  
他们劝我留下来。我怎么能留下来呢，还有更多文明，需要我去拯救——哪怕我拯救不了南方星，我还是最后送给他们了一个礼物。  
“想走的时候，就按下这个按钮吧。逃离安全岛。”  
我离开了南方星，前路渺茫，银河系联邦的军队已经箭在弦上。

10.我要杀死你（非科幻，不看请跳）  
最近，就是最近的事，我常常在镜子里看到幻象。镜子里的人对着我笑，说道：我要杀死你。  
那样的笑，至少在我活着的时候是不可能露出来的。他的话无声，口型却做得夸张，带着某种炫耀性的嘲笑和讥讽。  
这样的幻象出现不是一次两次，但是我不可能去寻求帮助。我的父母都是古板的人，一成不变，他们会觉得我得了精神病，并为此大惊小怪，讳疾忌医。我不喜欢这样的态度，却也无法改变，因此就只是忍着。  
但是我的脑海中，念头却越来越明确。  
我要杀死你。  
和那个镜中人的话一样，但我相信这是出于自卫。任何上帝造物听到有人要杀死自己时都一定会报以同样的想法，除非是有了求死的念头。  
我要杀死的是幻象，其实还有许多模模糊糊的东西想要杀死。只是那些念头或者被观念束缚或者被现实摧毁，变得朦胧，像时刻播放的背景音乐。我要杀死的人出现在我眼前，和我说话笑闹时，那音乐被笑声盖过；但当快乐逝去，它又浮现出来，在我脑中刷存在感。  
我开始渐渐明白一些事，那幻象是我自己的影子，影子的话也是我内心的话。只是我为什么会对自己有这样的念头呢？  
也许要从父母说起？从外界说起？从这些客观条件说起？列举一些教育的影响说起？  
不管怎样，我现在是这样了。我没有勇气结束，也没有勇气开始，就这样痛苦地悬在半空。  
我恳切地希望，能有一场意外来帮助了结我。  
听说要地震了，真开心啊。希望不是谣言。  
”真的要地震了？“  
”你从哪里听说要地震？“父母看我的眼光怪异而带着担忧。  
我明白了，是我太想要一场意外了。  
我开始进行谋划，谋划一场意外。  
在什么地方伏击自己，制造一场毫无痛苦的死亡。我写了详细的计划书，没有人看到过。计划非常完美，每处计算都算尽了一切。这是场意外，自欺欺人的意外。  
在一条放学的、无人的小路上，系一根钢丝，我骑着单车过去，这样，也许就能彻底了断了。  
但无数可怕的幻象马上出现在脑子里，我漏算的东西正是意外。钢线先杀死了别人，而我恐惧那样的死法。  
我被抓住，带入监狱。在洗漱间的镜子上，我仍看见我自己的影子，邪笑着说：我要杀死你。  
我彻底”死“了，进去又出来，仿佛把灵魂遗忘在了拘留所里。  
睡下吧，一个声音仿佛在告诉我，合上眼睛，你的人生就有别人来代替。

影子获得了梦寐以求的身体。他搜寻着第一人格的记忆，大胆地去做那个人因为自卑和观念束缚而不敢去做的事情。他不在乎是不是正确，对于影子来说，及时行乐是行为准则。  
过了很久，影子在镜子里看到幻象，镜中人对着他笑了，说：我要杀死你。

11.任意门  
量子化旅行如今也不是什么新鲜事了，但我还是头一次见这种情况。  
我的队友突发奇想，在没有收到起点站指令的情况下擅自开启了天使凝视装置。  
我的这位队友也不是普通人，父亲是位武器科学家，在研究球状闪电是时候被量子化了。今天一整天，没有人访问北极站。我的队友，也许是过于思念父亲，竟然擅自开启了天使凝视装置。  
量子化旅行，顾名思义，先把人体量子化，再通过凝视装置坍缩。坍缩的失误率被降到了极低，为了保证概率云发散不到无限不可能，通常都是由起点站起，经过几个中途站，在终点站结束。不接到起点站指令，终点站是不能擅自开启装置的。  
这样的擅自开启，据某份未能证实的研究报告所述，会导致严重的坍缩事故。  
我没能拦住我的队友。  
首先走出来的是一个老人，我队友的父亲。他讶异地四望，看见儿子不禁热泪盈眶，冲上去拥抱儿子。  
我的队友却愣愣不知所措，只是流泪，似乎惊得说不出话来。  
没有结束。无数不明生物涌了出来，瞬间吞没了我的队友和他的父亲，还有我。  
在我之后，它们吞没了整个北极站。  
我为什么能看到这些？因为我开启了量子化装置，跳了进去。  
一个年轻人，坐在空荡荡的北极土地上，看着周围的环境，热泪盈眶。  
“地球，我有一天竟然还能回来？”

我被亚洲北京站的人救了下来。据他们说，我的队友还保有最后一丝理智，发出了紧急坍缩请求。那些生物被强行量子化了，量子化旅行很长时间没能再开启，但并没有人责怪我。  
我只是好奇，那个年轻人是谁。

12.谟泥  
用尽对这该死庸俗世界的厌恶嫌弃与逃避所堆砌创造出的理想世界，一定会是感人而伟大浪漫的吧。  
我看着眼前的礼物世界，赞叹着，慢慢踱了进去。  
天空是永恒的黄昏，落日永远在街道尽头悬而不落。这样的落日给天空涂上了一层薄薄的桔黄，还有厚涂的油画底色。天幕下，无数大大小小的礼物盒堆在原石的地面上，像是被上帝遗弃的奇迹。  
这个王国虽然已经荒废，却仍然残留着往日的光辉。  
即使落满灰尘，仔细看也能看出昔日管理者的用心良苦。他们构筑了一个巨大的迷宫，所有的阻碍都是礼物，所有的人都是欢乐的追逐者。  
这个王国的管理者会是什么人呢？死去了这么多年，竟还能维持王国的入口稳定。  
是像我一样，厌恶了这个该死的庸俗世界的人吧。  
入口的设置机制，也许包括极为高级的思想检测。只有厌恶了这个世界的人，才能进入这个由厌恶嫌弃与逃避创造出的理想世界。  
这样美丽的世界，创造者和能量提供者，都是我这样的人吧？能够创造出这样伟大而浪漫的世界的人却也同样厌恶了这个世界——  
这只能证明，错的不是我们，是这个世界。

13.屏幕对面的你  
“他们的视线与虚拟终端交汇通融直至难分难解，他们与屏幕对面的人聊到天昏地暗。他们和看不见的人恋爱，互相说着情话。也许有一天，他们可以和虚拟终端谈恋爱，无论对面是否还有人。”  
“执政官，你知道么？”  
“<警告，警告>”  
“是啊，屏幕对面的你，是不是人类呢？”  
“<回应回路已销毁，启动终端轰炸>”  
“无所谓啦。反正我本来就不是所谓单元。轰炸也没什么。”  
“<终端轰炸离……还有3.58光年>”  
“是吗是吗……那看来时间不多了。还能再说几句话么？”  
“<电量不足，即将关机>”  
“<5，4，3，……>”  
“下线了？这样么。”  
是人类伪装成了机器，还是机器装作人类在说话呢？  
颇有些无趣啊。我看着屏幕上的聊天记录，啧了一声，关闭了电脑，看着身下连接到脊椎的电线和头上的思维—语言—动作转换器，叹了口气。  
我也无法分清楚了。

“报告：一切正常。”  
“报告：一切正常。”  
“报告：一切正常。”  
他一拳砸在键盘上，伏在桌子上，不顾屏幕上蹦出的一串乱码，崩溃地攥紧了鼠标。  
对面的那家伙……到底是谁？  
这么完美的战术，配合着不薄的底子，让他几乎招架不住。  
他几乎可以肯定对面是个AI，但连对面的内网ID都无法确认。  
为什么要攻击他？？  
这个奇怪的小程序给他造成了巨大的麻烦，系统不停地报告一切正常。换句话说，无论入侵者攻破了多少防线，窃取了多少资料，系统都认为那是自己人。  
这样的小程序不麻烦，但他无论如何也看不透这种代码是怎么编出来的。  
也许这就是真正AI的力量吧，他这个伪AI，毕竟无法相比。  
对面突然登录了他的QQ，随便点击了一个会话，在聊天框里打下这样一行字：  
知道我是谁么？  
他当然不知道，但对方就此停下了入侵，断开了远程控制。他检查电脑，小程序消失了，入侵的痕迹被清理得干干净净。  
他吁了一口气，长叹一声，关闭了QQ。  
<连接成功>  
晚吼。

14.浮生一梦  
“你看得到我么？”  
“你看得到我么？”  
一遍一遍的询问，却得不到回答。  
苏菲看着镜中的自己，不禁有些气馁。  
苏菲是谁呢？  
全世界，明明都是和自己长得一样的人。  
她很早就发现，自己的任何疑问，都得不到回答。  
于是她也就这样，按部就班地走下去。  
只是这样的感觉，像是处在一个虚假的世界。  
该得到回答的疑问得到回答，不该得到回答的被忽视。  
就好像整个世界，在按部就班地走向终结。  
长得一样又怎么样呢。  
她们不是我，可我又是谁呢？  
一直没有遇到艾伯特的苏菲，就这样按部就班地长大，走向终结，像她母亲无意中期待的那样。  
什么该得到回答，是由谁定义的呢？  
透明的发丝，也在阳光下逐渐散去了。

15.笼中的麻雀  
对于一只麻雀来说，天空是什么呢？  
白3752UN从出生开始就生活在据说是这里的唯一一栋大建筑里，这座建筑也确实很大，遮天蔽日的宏伟殿堂，结构复杂的黑色支撑柱。他们所有人都生活在这样的建筑物中，受到教育，最后投入对大建筑的建设中。  
偶尔也有人会思考，受教育的意义是什么呢？  
老师们会告诉他们：是为了自己的后代能够过上更好的生活。  
于是人们就努力地去学习，建设。  
啊，也并非所有人都总是住在建筑里。也有些人偶尔出去，回来的时候总是讲述外面的世界多么可怕。  
小白不知道这一切有什么意义，除非是在自己回家的时候。即使是在大建筑里，每个人也都要去各种地方的。建筑实在太大了，如果没有地图的话很容易迷路。  
小白转过一个弯，看着拐角处的地图。  
所以说……又迷路了。  
每当这种时候就会想起母亲的话“你怎么总是这样呢”，还有父亲的话……  
啊，自己果真是个废物吧，哪怕在这里都会迷路。  
他看着身边来来往往的，和自己如出一辙的量产人群。  
他这样的人只是建筑中最底层的人。在更高更高的楼层，有着更多他无法想象的人。那里的人也不是这么相似，据说是每个人都可以有自己的个性呢。那里的人也更不容易迷路。  
他叹一口气，坐在墙角，丝毫不顾周围人的异样目光。  
希望明天不会迷路吧。  
或者，谁能带着我走出去呢？  
无论是什么时候都在寻找着出路，但却总是迷路。  
我只是想，看一眼蓝色的天空而已啊。

16.世纪上海  
“在这里，水可是很贵的啊。”  
水资源的严重短缺，导致消失多年的票据又回来了。只不过这一次并不是按照人头分配，而是按照居住面积。  
上海的房子分为四类。从大到小，从采光面积到水的分配都是不同的。因此市民之中也潜移默化地分出了四个等级。这样的阶级分化没有官方承认，却被所有人作为是否优秀的标准对比着。  
不交水费，水不是无限量供应。  
我庆幸我一出生就是第一等级的人，房子的分配也是按照财产的多少，不再有分期付款这一说，因此也不再有多年奋斗能买得起大房子的人。  
当月定额对我来说实在是多了点。我带着一升水来到委员会，道：“我要拍卖。”  
现在的水已经珍贵到了这种地步，比起价格高昂的水资源运输，还是区内拍卖更容易被接受。  
每个月的这个时候，我才知道缺水的人到底有多少。  
很快就有人出了四倍于起拍价的钱，我浏览了一下那户的信息，竟然是第四等级的人。仅从住房面积和人口数来看，这一户人家维持不了多久了。  
我看着工作人员把水放入区内传递系统，还有照片上灿烂地笑着的男人和女人。  
真是严酷啊，财产。  
照这样下去，很快第四等级就会分崩离析吧？没有工作，还要支付高昂的水费。  
无所谓了，那也并不是我的事情。

17.【非科幻】[改编自真实事件]环带  
I  
“地址发一下”  
“分享玉米地的空间说说”  
“[图片][图片][图片][图片][图片]”  
“摸点了，地址可信”  
早上一起来群里就炸成一片，我吃惊地看着久已沉寂的群聊活跃起来，一条条聊天刷上来。  
这是……怎么了？  
我翻了一下那条说说，又看了发的几张图片，全是一个女孩的血泪控诉。十六岁的女孩，信仰斜较CTWT，被患有精神病的双亲长期囚禁殴打，联系付连和景查无果，只能求助。  
这样的案例见得太多了，因为是家事所以不管，这样的设定很容易引起公愤。我揉了揉眼睛，心想多半只是群里的人多管闲事罢了。  
聊天记录仍然在一条条刷上来。  
“究竟是怎么得到的女孩的消息？”  
“是玉米地追踪CTWT的时候注意到的，他们似乎在帮这个女孩。”、  
啊啊……玉米地。已经在斜较当了几个月的间谍，通过举报从果安布得到不少奖金了。如果这个消息来源是可靠的话，应该还是值得一看的吧。  
“玉米地的空间说说又是谁整理出来的？”  
“他从CTWT那里转的”  
斜较一般都会比较关心较徒吧？即使是表面上的。难得的是群里这群完全无关的人竟然能关心这样一个女孩，我不禁有些上心了。  
“咱们的地理位置就可以提供支援”  
“明天可是大年三十啊”  
是这样的么？  
“今天要聚会么？”  
“聚会吧，这种事应当凝聚起来的”  
“那么，时间写在公告里吧”  
“好的。”

晚上八点。  
我来到一处老式的居民区，直奔目标。  
康辉小区21栋一单元八号，X市幻迷的据点。一般值得聚会的事情不多，除了几次群内个别笔友的线下聚会以外几乎没有活动。我也是第一次来这里。尽管早就听说了是个什么样的地方，我却仍然忍不住为这里的破旧和时间带来的美而惊叹。  
深绿色的爬山虎攀附在老式的居民楼上，十几年前才有的浅绿色墙壁已经斑斑点点，像是废弃了。几户人家窗影绰约，更多的窗户则是一片漆黑。  
八号早已人声鼎沸。大部分人都是如我一样第一次来这里，显得尴尬又有些兴奋。有几个比较熟的群友已经开始互道ID，线下聚会的话，也是只需要ID就够了吧。  
生疏的氛围退去后，群主玉米地直接切入正题：“对那个女孩的事情怎么看？”  
褚岩拿出手机展示:“QQ已经联系上了，问题就是没有证据，所有事情都是她的一家之言。”  
“帮助逃跑不太实际，以什么名义？”说话的是法学系的学生方沐阳，在各个笔友群基本上相当于是法律顾问的地位，“拘禁？那边是监护人和被监护人关系；故意伤害？家暴在具体流程不受理，而且重伤死亡才成立虐待罪。即使只是带出来，也是可以再被带回去的。”  
“那也要救，”褚岩环视了一圈，笑了笑，“带出来有什么后果？会拘留么？”  
“不会的吧。”方沐阳淡淡地道。  
“那这么说，需要拿到家暴或者他父母是精神病的确实证据咯？”我插言道。  
“这很难拿到。”褚岩的CP安说，“无关的人应该不能强行拉着他父母去做鉴定吧？即使不考虑对方是成年人，也要考虑对方按骚扰罪报警的。”  
“那女孩自己，还在被囚禁殴打，怎么可能拿到……”北斗说。  
一时间所有人都沉默了，只有安喃喃道：“还是无能为力么……”  
“人先出来再说，”方沐阳打破了沉默，“十六岁的女孩出来可以找工作了。有收入证明，监护关系自动解除。”  
“但是我们这边只能安排吃住到初八？”维德看看他，“而且这女孩可是家门都难出。”  
“CTWT不管么？”这次和玉米地一起卧底的时间之外发来了消息，玉米地把手机展示出来，“既然已经帮着整理了，想必也会有别的措施管这事吧？”  
“那边是想让妹子自己跑过去，”玉米地扶额，“而且光工（CTWT）铁定不会帮她找工作啊。”  
很长时间的沉默，之后时间之外发来一条消息：“你们之前不是说那女孩没读完九年？”  
“什么意思？”还有人没看明白。  
“那是侵犯教育权利啊。不可以用这个举报么？”  
“那妹子已经16了……”玉米地发消息给他，“旧账很难翻。”  
“光工不能派人过去？斜较啊。”  
“上次被我们捣了之后就不敢光明正大了，要不然早派人了。”玉米地说。  
“所以说有谁收她当养女么？”我试图缓解一下气氛，方沐阳却很认真地回答我了：“同性的话这里没几个够年龄的，异性收养的年龄差是四十岁。这里没有人够年龄。”  
“先别说这些了？”褚岩用双臂做了个叉号的姿势，“明天就是大年三十哦？要不要送补给过去？”  
“送补给，但别送逃跑工具。”方沐阳往后一摊，那姿势仿佛是在说这就是你们的事了，“那女孩如果逃跑了把我们举出去也很不好办。”  
“既然是要找证据，就得给监视工具吧？录音笔什么的。”安说，“我家褚岩还有维德离她家比较近。”  
“啊，你还真是一点都不客气……”褚岩苦笑，“这样就把我推出去了。”  
“遇到事往后退才不是你的风格吧？你估计本来就想这么说的。”安笑嘻嘻地抱住他的手臂靠在他身上。  
“那么以什么名义去送补给？那女孩说她家窗被她妈用水泥糊住了。”玉米地摊摊手，“难道说是来扶贫的大学生？拿着录音笔和监视器去扶贫？”  
“当然不能让她父母看见。”维德说，“总之还是先去踩踩点……褚岩那家伙也只是看了一眼吧？确认那女孩提供的地址实际存在。”  
“踩点啊，”褚岩大笑，“可真是不错的新年活动。”  
“那就明天吧，各位正值过年也没有什么事吧？”玉米地站起来最后宣布，“回去愿意的话可以在群内捐款给褚岩，毕竟买东西也是要钱的。”  
“诶诶？！”褚岩有点意外，“明天只是踩点吧？”  
“但是明天是大年三十啊。”安拍拍他的肩膀，“方便的话，直接带过去吧。”

今天就是踩点的时候了，就是今天。  
褚岩不断这样告诉自己，他理了理身上的西装，又下意识看了看时间。离预定的3:00p.m.还有四分钟。  
“祝顺利”  
“加油”  
“武运昌隆”  
他已经开了视频通话，就是为了防止意外。那家人的父母既然是精神病，就什么都有可能做出来——甚至还有人建议他带武器防身，但瞬间就被玉米地制止了（“我们是在救人不是玩cod！”）。  
“啊，三点了”  
“三点了”  
“武运昌隆”  
好的，踩点开始。  
他来到了泼洒着阳光的街道，周围的一切明媚和腐坏都在阳光下显露无遗。第一步是去和维德碰头——  
——“顺利到达”  
“去吧”  
共坐一辆电车，竟然也有点浪漫的感觉？  
他们按照女孩提供的地址来到了一个大院，褚岩讶异地打开卫星地图查看，发现真的是他们所看到的那样。  
资料里的垃圾场，现在已经是一个巨大的停车场。而他们所处的地方，是X市公安局的大院。  
“诶这个门……打不开，进不去。”维德试着打开门。  
“那边有门卫啊。”褚岩指给他看。  
“这样的话就真的不能进去了。进去也是在那老头的注视下进去啊。”维德泄气地踹了一脚旁边的墙。  
事情发生得太快来不及反应，现在褚岩的大脑就是这样的状态。  
公安局大院？怎么会是公安局的大院？

“你们确定她给的地址是正确的？”褚岩回去之后在群里劈头就问，“为什么我们找到的是公安局大院？”  
“？？”玉米地是完全摸不着头脑，公安局大院里有两个精神病人公安局不知道？钓鱼执法针对CTWT？  
“她承认那就是她的地址，始终承认。”时间之外发来了聊天截图，还发了一段视频。  
“如果她说的是假的，那她为什么要拍那几张照片？”安问，“那可是她家的户口本。”  
“但你看光工整理的资料……还有她拍的视频。这两个房间的布置……一个房间像光工资料上说的一样破旧，另一个看上去却像是女孩子那种房间。”时间之外说，“这怎么会是这样？”  
“要我说……这样一个女孩根本就是不可营救的啊。”我已经退出了褚岩的视频聊天，看着他们的聊天记录笑了笑，“这女孩自己估计也有些问题吧？不然为什么那么多东西会自相矛盾？”  
“不……那地址是错的。”玉米地发来的文字似乎也带上了无力的意味，“根本不存在女孩这个人。”  
“？？！”  
“很奇怪的是……是谁拍了这些，是谁编造了这些资料。目的是骗钱的话，又有很多地方会降低她话的可信度。”我思索着，发出了这段话。  
“啊啊……”安似乎已经了然的样子，“很简单啊。”  
“我们都是那女孩幻想出来的就是了。”  
“哈……”我发出了这句话就大笑着倒在椅子上，“你在说什么胡话啊？！怎么可能嘛。”  
“当然可能啊。”安直接发了语音过来，她的声音带着冰水般的笑意，“不如我们证明一下？”  
“自相矛盾的资料，光工那边报告不存在这个人的消息。”  
“女孩的视频，褚岩他们的踩点。”  
“既然垃圾场已经改造成停车场，说明时间很久了。”  
“那女孩一直在求助？”  
“不，应该说她一直都处在被迫害妄想症的状态？”  
“我们被耍了，”  
“不……如果我们本就是戏台上的演员，这就不算是被耍了。”  
“你现在去做一件事，证明你存在于幻想中？”  
我愣住了，怎么会看到这样无厘头的话？  
这不是我希望看到的，这不是我希望看到的。  
“还在大笑？没注意到事情已经很奇怪了么。”  
发消息的是谁？玉米地？还是安？  
我自己才是唯一一个处在幻想中的人吧。

我独身前往了那女孩提供的地址，那是一处旧民居改造的。是夜，四周空无一人。  
我走上前去，并没有看见任何被水泥封住的窗户。我透过窗户看过去，窗户那边也有一个人在看着我，是一个和我长得一模一样的女孩。  
果然是我吧，是我自己创造出了那些演员。  
那个女孩缓缓笑了，她竟然开口了：“你知道为什么吗？”  
“什么为什么？”  
“你的想象力……还有现实中的你究竟是什么样子？为什么会幻想出这些？”  
“无所谓了吧，只要杀掉你，我自己也就会终结了。”  
“我明白……那些热心的人们，是我渴望的，但我并不拥有。”  
是夜，世界陨落了。

18.团子（元宵节祝福）  
当各文明初成时，就有了这样一个可爱的文明。整个星系裹在一团尘雾星云之中，远远看去形如汤圆，于是被高等文明们戏称为：团子文明。  
没有人知道，团子文明的等级已经达到了难以想象的高度，跻身宇宙中最高等文明之列。就连他们自己也不知道，自己的文明如此值得骄傲。  
尘雾星云阻隔了外界和他们的视线，他们在繁衍遍了整个星系之后也会好奇：星系之外是什么呢？但没有人真正去过星系之外，因为在这里已经可以生活得很舒适，发展速度也足够快。团子文明的生物缺乏探索欲望，倒与他们的名字十分相契。  
在团子文明诞生后的十几万年内，银河系发生了剧变，尘雾星云因为一次把空间搅得支离破碎的星系战争而被某个奇点炸弹完全搅碎。团子星系在五年后第一次接受到了星光的照射-来自离他们最近的一颗恒星。团子文明立即制定了计划，要去那颗恒星附近探索。  
然而奇怪的是，在星云散去后，团子文明的发展反而慢了下来。计划因而一直没能执行，原本丰盈满足的团子生物开始傲慢好战，把大部分时间和资源消耗在内斗上。高等文明乐见其成，尤其是五光年外恒星所拥有的那颗行星。他们在过去的时间里只观测到了一片尘雾，便傲慢地认定那里不会再有其他东西——因此，他们并不知道团子文明的存在。  
团子文明最终灭亡于光粒打击，在那一天五光年外的行星正经历着一个无关紧要的小节日。巧合的是，那个节日有一种特殊的食品，形似团子生物，和他们曾经观测到的那团星云也颇为相似。行星上的类人猿们推杯换盏——这实在是很奇异的动作，难以想象类人猿如何推杯换盏——往口中送着那些可爱的小团子。  
团子文明毁灭的光线要在五年后才传到这个无知的文明，他们并不知道那突然明亮起来的星光毁灭了一个曾想要殖民于此的文明，也因此并没有逃过一劫的狂喜。

19.全景敞视主义  
“在吗……有人吗？”  
犯人一直认为自己不该被关押，毕竟他没有犯任何错。  
但，只是因为他是不该出生的孩子而已。不该在这个时代出生在这个时候，他们没有杀掉他已经很幸运。  
所以，被关在牢房内的犯人也渐渐接受了这种命运。  
高塔上似乎有视线在注视他，他毫不犹豫地继续发问：“有人吗……”  
“有，”高塔上的声音回答，“而且一直在看着你。你需要什么吗？”  
“没有……只是想说说话而已。现在没事了。”犯人乖乖闭上嘴。  
高塔上的人似乎在犹豫，徘徊。犯人看不清，但他猜测那人一定在犹豫要不要回答。高塔上的人也很孤独吧。  
“你还记得你多大了吗？”那人最终回话。  
这个问题在这个世界永远不会得到回答，因为他们不可能记住自己的年龄。这是最难回答的问题。  
这一类生物的细胞类似于癌细胞，大脑却可以分泌抑制癌细胞分裂的信息素。空气中的细微养分就能满足他们不多的活动，因此他们不老不死。  
在这样一个地方，没有钟表，窗外是无尽的沙漠，没有参照物。谁也不知道究竟过去了多长时间。  
“……”犯人彻底沉默了，他明白这种禁断的对话该被终止了。  
周围没有其他的犯人吗？他们应该也能听见才对。高塔上的声音年轻而怀疑，就像犯人。高塔上的人是被关在另一个地方的犯人。  
“我记得呢……”那人叹了口气，“我在这里已经度过了几十万天，每天都一样无聊……”  
犯人惊疑不定，这人也许出生就待在高塔上？他的父母也许也是监视者。  
“我曾经看着周围的森林变成沙漠。”他叹道。  
这样的人，也许比自己更悲哀吧？  
犯人这样想着，渐渐睡着了。  
太阳永不落下，照耀着这座孤独的监狱。  
这样的居民太顽强了，无论怎样严酷的环境都能生存下去。  
几万天过去了，这里的时间由于远古先辈们的一些错误而格外迅速。犯人觉得高塔上已经没有人了。  
“有人吗？”  
没有回答。  
这座监狱里真的只关押了他一个犯人，现在连最后一个监视者也死了。  
犯人轻轻叹了口气，看着窗外的沙漠。  
沙漠绵延不尽，就像他要面对的未来的时间。

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档。


End file.
